Quaero Us
by Smartguy5000
Summary: My continuation of Code Lyoko after season 4. What happens when a student transfers to Kadic who seems to know an awful lot about the super computer? Find out inside! OC is mine, RATE RATE RATE.
1. 1 A World With Danger

Fan Fic Ch 1.

A world with danger

Note: This takes place in Season 4, just before they shut down the super computer. Up until that point, everything is the same as the LyokoVerse. Now a new character comes along with some secrets, his name is Mike, he's a computer programmer from the US, and he's going to change everything.

Update Note: I have now been reading fanfics on this site for a couple of weeks now, all CL, and I do realize how horribly unoriginal my title is. It will be changed soon when I think of one that is unique, but just as apropos (5/4/12)

Title Update Note: Tried to find latin for "To seek an end"

POV: Mike

_Well, this looks to be it, the old abandoned factory, near Kadic Academy._ **BANG! Whirrrrrr… **"Elevator!" he exclaimed under his breath. Mike found cover just as the elevator door began to rise, he saw 5 kids his age. "_Strange... what are these kids doing here?" _he thought. One girl was tall, with black hair, probably Japanese. 3 boys, all three about the same height, one was scrawny with blond and purple hair, one had brown hair, and looked slim, yet built, and the third was blond with glasses, and gave off a distinct genius vibe. Then, the tall girl moved, and he saw her. _"No, that isn't possible." _But the pink hair, small nose, charming smile, and the initials A.S. on her hoodie were too much of a coincidence to ignore. _"Its her, it has to be her!"_ The group left the factory, looking a mixture of triumphant and exhausted, leaving Mike, who had gone undetected to ponder what he had just seen.

* * *

**Next Day**

In his office, a brightly lit room located in the main administration building of Kadic Academy, Jean Pierre Delmas sat at his large wooden desk, having just finished signing Mike's documents for admission and registration. "Alright, seems as if everything is in order, welcome to Kadic Academy, Mr Mater." said Delmas. "Thank you so much Mr. Delmas, I'm thrilled to be here!" "Well, it seems the only room available is with Jeremy Belpois, he has problems sleeping though, will that be an issue for you?" "No sir, I am a bit of a night owl myself." "Well then, Jim here will take you to your new room, and then to the cafeteria for lunch." "Thank you both, Mr. Delmas, and Jim." Jim and Mike walk outside of the office and toward the cafeteria. "Jim, I'm really quite hungry, can I go to lunch now, and can you introduce me to my roommate, he can help me get settled, and you can enjoy lunch." "Kid, I like the way you think" They enter the cafeteria, it's full of hungry kids all getting their lunches, and having a good time. They approach a table with Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Stones sitting at it, Jeremy typing away on his laptop, and Aelita sitting next to him, eating a croissant. "Belpois, Stones, say hello to Belpois' new roommate, Mike Mater." "Hi Mike." said Jeremy and Aelita in unison. "Thanks Jim, I'll take it from here." "Sure thing kid." Mike walks to the lunch line, gets some food, and sits down with Jeremy and Aelita. Aelita asks "So Mike, where are you from?" "Well, I was born and raised in Florida, in the US, right around NASA." Jeremy pipes in over his laptop, "NASA, that's pretty cool!" Mike responds, "Yeah, the school I went to before had lots of retired NASA and other government personnel working there, it was great. I loved computer class most though." "Wow!" said Aelita, "We have another computer expert on our hands." "Yeah, we were a bit short handed in the IT department, so I volunteered, and picked up quite a bit, and my classes gave me a real passion for programming." "Hey, who is this?" The brunette and the skinny kid showed up at the table. "I'm Odd, this is Ulrich." the skinny one gestured to the brunette who nodded. "This is Mike Mater" chimed Aelita, "He's a computer programmer from the US, and he's Jeremy's new roommate." "Cool" said Odd, with slight hesitation. Ulrich grunted his agreement and nodded, as the tall Japanese girl showed up. "Hi I'm Yumi, you must be the new kid I overheard Sissi talking to Herve about. You're some kind of computer genius?" Mike chuckled "Well, I don't know about all that, but I did win 1st place in the state science fair Junior level for computer science." All of the kids murmur general impressed sounding noises. The bell rings and Aelita and Jeremy stand, "Well guys, time for class." "Who do you have now Mike?" asked Aelita. "Gym with Jim" he replied with a smile. "Great, so do we!" she responded. _Apparently she doesn't share the apprehension everyone else seems to have for me... Perhaps on __some level she knows my true purpose here. Oh well, only one way to find out. _"Well then, allons-y!" They all laughed at his terrible pronunciation and headed to the gymnasium.


	2. 2 Scanner: Mike

**Note:** This chapter is short (as pointed out to me by Str8UpCodeLyokoGurl). Its short because chapter 3 is long, and breaking it up seemed odd, and making this into one big chapter didn't fit either.

_**Scanner: Mike**_

"Phew, that was exhausting." Mike said as he flopped down on his new bed in what was now his and Jeremy's room. "Yeah, I usually don't go to that class, but if I missed another one, I would've been suspended for sure!" said Jeremy. "Well, we certainly don't want that. So, what kind of programming do you do on this rig?" asked Mike. "Nothing much anymore now, up until just recently I've had some huge projects, but now, its all coming to a close." _I wonder what that's supposed to mean... _thought Mike. "Regardless though, not to be rude, I do have a lot of sensitive material on there, so I'm encrypting my drive, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my computer." before Mike can respond, Aelita walks in, "Jeremy, its time." As she and Jeremy are walking out, Jeremy says, " Later Mike." _It sounds like he is done with the super computer... could __they be going to shut it off right now? I better tail them to the factory, and stop them!"_

* * *

**At the factory**

From his vantage point, hidden on top of the elevator, he could hear the kids conversing. "Aelita, he may seem nice, but he was awfully curious about my computer. I'm afraid he might break my encryption and find something, about you, or Lyoko." "Well Jeremy, you can just get rid of all of the Lyoko related data after tonight" said Yumi"You won't need it anymore." **Clunk** They had arrived at the core room. The kids exit the elevator and as the doors close, Mike drops down into it. "Good thing I was watching Jeremy earlier." He punches in the key code just as the others are about to throw the switch on the super computer for good. The door opens, Mike shouts "STOP!"


	3. 3 Transfer: Mike

Chapter 3

Note: This one is long, and mostly a monologue. I fully intend to come back and rewrite this at some point, but I wanted to get it all out of my head while it was still fresh and juicy.

Transfer: Mike

Ulrich and Odd suddenly pounce on Mike, "What are you doing here?" exclaims Jeremy. "If you'll call off Odd and Ulrich, I'd be glad to explain how I know all aboutProject Carthage." They all have stunned looks on their faces. Aelita asks, "Project Carthage? My father was in charge of that. That's why he built Lyoko and XANA, all because of Carthage. What do you know about it?" "Well" Said Mike, "It'd probably be easiest if I started from the very beginning, huh?" "Start talking" Jeremy half snarled.

* * *

**Florida, in the past**

"It was my first year in middle school, my family had just moved to Florida so that my parents could work at JPL. I of course, was given the best education they could find, which happened to be a school for NASA and JPL employee's children. I had always excelled in every subject, but I particularly enjoyed anything to do with computers. Naturally I was placed in an accelerated programming course. At first, the class started out fairly simple, routine practice problems, a boring instructor, and simple easy programs. All that changed the day she showed up, Ms. Solum, the brightness of her pink hair, rivaled only by the brightness of her smile."Aelita looks at him quizzically for a moment, then it passes. "The boring instructor was dismissed. Ms. Solum took over teaching us, and boy did she teach. We began having the most difficult problems posed to us, so many kids dropped out of the course, they just couldn't handle it anymore. Every day, I would solve a new problem, and Ms. Solum would smile all the time. One day, I left my phone in the classroom, and returned to fetch it. I saw her with bloodshot eyes, and a big man was ushering her toward the door, but she brightened up when she saw me. I began to write my own problems for her to solve, so she wouldn't be bored while I coded, thinking that she knew the answers already. It eventually ended up becoming a method of communication. We started talking about silly things really, of no true importance. One day, I decided to ask her why she was crying the day I came back for my phone. She told me she had just found out that her husband and daughter were dead. She then asked me to call her Andrea from now on, and asked me if I would be willing to help her. I asked 'What do you need my help with?', and replied 'Saving the world, and rescuing me if you can.'"

* * *

**Factory**

Odd is on the verge of nodding off, Ulrich and Yumi are leaning against each other, listening, Aelita has a look on her face of disbelief. Jeremy interrupts Mike. "So far all we're hearing is a story about your self-proclaimed amazing programming abilities and a computer teacher." "Well Jeremy, if you'd care to just listen for a few more minutes, I think you'll put together what it looks like Aelita has figured out." Retorted Mike. "Aelita?" Questions Jeremy. "Shut up and let him continue." Replied Aelita.

* * *

**Florida - slightly less in the past**

"The daily challenges started to have a pattern appearing to them. I asked Andrea what I was doing. She told me the truth, helping her to recreate her husbands work. She started giving me information on genetics, human genetics. I began to devise a system for recreating virtual DNA by harnessing the power of a quantum super computer. Once I completed that task, she told me in a double encrypted message why she was crying that day. Because she was a captive of the CIA, allowed to "teach" the brightest minds, in order to solve problems beyond her expertise, making up for the loss of her husbands vast knowledge. Some of his work apparently survived his death, in the form of Project Carthage. She was able to recreate most of its systems, but got stuck on the two primary functions of Carthage. Virtualization, and teleportation. That's where I came in. I figured out how to teleport human beings by virtualizing them, and then rematerializing the somewhere else. I was then posed, and easily solved, the task of making an "avatar" of sorts, a digital spectre, controlled by quantum energy from within Carthage. Although I easily solved these problems, I began to delay giving them to her. If she couldn't get them to her handlers, then work on their project went slower, buying us more time. She told me about Lyoko and the super computer here in France. And then, she told me about the artificial intelligence XANA. How it was intended to destroy the original Carthage. She had been forced to design a similar tactical AI for the CIA, to control battlefield decisions. Artificially Emergent Life and Intelligent Tactics Administration. AELITA. It decided where and when to send soldiers and espionage agents, virtually to combat the enemies of the CIA. The last time I saw her, she gave me a message.

"They're going to lock me in Carthage. Please, go to Lyoko. Break through the lock. Find me on the network. You're the last hope of not only myself, but the human race. Anthea Schaeffer."


	4. 4 Virtualization: Mike

Virtualization: Mike

Aelita burst into tears and buried herself in Jeremy's chest. For once, the blonde was not frozen by contact from her, and neither was he speechless, like his fellow Lyoko warriors. "So you're saying, Aelita's mom is not only Alive, but she built another XANA, or in this case, AELITA, and is being held a virtual prisoner by the CIA?" **(A\N there ****was no way I could think of to sum this up quickly that didn't sound quite a bit far-fetched, but hey it's a fanfic, so if you don't like it, tell me in the reviews.)** I looked at Jeremy, considered what he'd said, and replied, "Yup. You pretty much hit the nail on the head there Jer. Aelita? Can I say something to you?" Tears still rolling down her cheeks, choking down sobs, she nodded at Mike. "I never thought I would find you. Anthea told me you and Franz were dead." A fresh sob escapes Aelita's throat. "But now that I've found you, I have all the more reason to try to rescue her, so that you and her can be reunited at last." Aelita looked up at Mike, her eyes wide. She then proceeded to walk over to him, and embraced him. After a moment, she walked back over to Jeremy, and looked right in his eyes. "You know we can't shut it down now, right?" The others replied in unison "Of course not." Mike walks over to Jeremy " Since we're down here, we need to install this." He pulls a flash drive out of his pocket, it has a XANA symbol for the connector. Jeremy takes it in his hand, and examines it skeptically, "What is this?" Jeremy asked. "It's a storage device for the super computer, Franz Hopper's own flash drive if you will. It contains something Anthea said would be helpful." Jeremy plugs it in.

* * *

**The Lab**

Jeremy sits in the control chair for the super computer, and has a certain pinkette hop in his lap. He blushes, then regains control of his senses and brings up the flash drive on the main screen. "It's a kind of super scan! It'll take me a while to figure out exactly what it's scanning for, and it looks to be somewhat unfinished. Also, there is some sort of a digital signature here… " Aelita looks at the digital signature open in the editor, "Jeremy, that header leads me to believe that this is the identifier code for my mother. This search algorithm is intended to help us find her on the network!" "Aelita you're a genius! It's a 2 part scanning function, one part looks for CIA systems, and the other part looks within the systems for a digital signature. I just have to put in my replika scanner code, and reconfigure it to utilize these CIA system markers, and it'll find CIA systems on the net!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Yes, but Jeremy, look at how big this digital signature is, we'll have to activate a tower to run the second part of the scanner function if we're off in a CIA system somewhere." "Yes, yes we will Aelita. But using the supercomputer for this, I think is a noble purpose, something your father would approve of." Yumi pipes up, "So this will be similar to when we were finding replikas, but we'll be infiltrating CIA computer systems? I'm assuming they'll be protected?" Jeremy looks at her, slightly crestfallen " I hadn't even considered that yet. Yes I suppose they will be protected, and well protected too. The scanning program's CIA system parameters only seem to get us access to the systems, not control. We'll have to fight our way, and maintain a foothold to run the Anthea scan portion." Much to Jeremy's chagrin, Aelita hops up out of his lap, and starts to pull him out of the chair. "Jeremy, this is wonderful news for sure, but it can wait until tomorrow. We've been here for 2 hours now and I'm tired. Let's head back to the dorms, and mike, you and I can begin to fill in the missing code for the search function tomorrow." Jeremy nods in agreement "Yeah, we'll head back for now, but tomorrow, we'll definitely get that search running, and also, we should virtualize Mike ont Lyoko, just in case we need to use a return to the past." They all murmur general agreement, and head toward the elevator. Mike has a gleam in his eye, thrilled at the prospect of becoming virtual, but apprehensive at the undertaking they had all just begun.

* * *

**Mike and Jeremy's room, that night**

"So I noticed you and Aelita are pretty close, huh?" Mike asked Jeremy, with a sly grin on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're best friends!" " Yeah, best friends my big toe. I can see you're Coo-Coo for cocoa puffs for her. " "I- is.. is it that obvious?" "To everyone but you two, apparently, yes it is." Jeremy lays back in his bed, and sighs, taking his glasses off. "You should do something about it Jer. I can see she likes you too." "You really think so?" "Yeah, I'm an outsider, been here for a day, and to me, it's more obvious than the choice between chocolate and dog shit." Mike turns out the lights, and crawls under his covers. "All I'm saying Jer, is you're just wasting precious time now, time that you could be spending closer to Aelita." "Well Mike, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and a long journey to find Anthea. I'm sure if Aelita is at all interested in me, though I can't imagine why she would be, she'll make her intentions known. Good night Mike." Mike sighs at this, "Good night Jer." _I guess I'm just going to have to get Aelita to make the first move, since captain oblivious here doesn't have the self confidence to do it._

**I stopped writing this one for a while, and I just sat down and wrote the rest of the outlined plot for the entire story. This is going to be fairly long, so you're all in for the long haul. Please remeber R&R!**


End file.
